Weightless
by Hanna Smith
Summary: Songfic about Embry choosing between his imprint and his girlfriend. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE SONGFIC ONESHOT EMBRY/OC


_**A/N this is meant to be a one shot song fic, if you like it though and have ideas for a song I could use for a chapter 2, leave it in a comment and I will try write it. Also, you should check out my other Embry story "you mean everything to me."**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own twilight and I do not own the song weightless by all time low (if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now would I?"**_

**Weightless**

**Because this is my reaction to, everything I fear.**

I'm a mess. "I've imprinted," I mused, earning me some funny looks from the other supermarket shoppers

I thought that my girlfriend was it, my happily ever after, but it turns out I'm a book, still half-unread.

The pack's gunna find this hilarious. They're going to take the piss; I'd stopped phasing to grow old with Morgan. So what, I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, if it means I get her as my imprint, just because I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough.

I love Morgan, but how can I stay with her when I'm meant for someone else? Now I'm stuck in this fucking rut, and I'm over getting older.

I wish I could go back to before I'd met her; I would never let another day go by.

I have to tell Morgan. I thought while fishing out my phone.

"Hey, sexy," she answered.

"What's up?" she asked, when I didn't say anything.

"I imprinted," I said quietly, hoping she didn't hear me, but glad I didn't have to keep the wolves a secret from her.

"So you're leaving me?" she asked, sniffling, "You're dumping me over the phone?"

"No, I'm..."

"Forget it Embry, I love you." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry,"

"You're not, I knew this day would come, the day you'd imprint and leave me, but I thought you'd have had the decency to say it to my face. I knew'd you'd break my heart, but I didn't think you'd completely smash it to bits. And I had hoped that we could have stayed friends. But you are not who I thought you were." She snapped almost too quickly for me to hear.

"I really am sorry."

"Have a nice life, Embry," she said before hanging up.

I hated this. I hated being a wolf.

My phone rang and I answered it on the first ring, without looking at the caller id.

I was bombarded with Leah yelling down the phone, "Embry, what the fuck do you do? You dumped Morgan over the phone, you dickhead. I thought you were better than that!"

Over the four years Morgan and I had be dating her and Leah had become best buddies.

"I imprinted Leah," I explained, instantly regretting it. That is what Sam had done to her. In her world, that was the ultimate sin.

"I don't care. Imprint or not, you loved her first!" She screamed down the line.

"Leah calm down."

"Whatever, I've got to go see to a very upset friend, I hope she makes you very happy!" she snapped before hanging up.

I can't wait till Monday, because this may not be my weekend, but it'll be my year and I'm so sick of watching all the minutes pass as I go nowhere.

I ran out of the supermarket, leaving my trolley full of shopping where it was, into the woods and phased for the first time in years. This is my reaction to everything I fear, I've been going crazy, and I don't wanna waste another minute here.

I ran the way my heart pulled me. I wanna feel reckless just because, I wanna feel weightless, like I had when I saw her eyes for the first time, as she drove off the college campus. If I could go back to that moment in time, I would never let another day go by. I'm over getting old

She could be all I've waited for. She could be everything; I don't want to dream anymore. Maybe it's not my weekend, but it'll be my year. I kept telling myself. But this is my reaction to everything I fear.

I'm going crazy, because I'm stuck in here. This is not my weekend, but it's gunna be my year, and I'm sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere. But this is my reaction, to everything I fear because I've been going crazy, I don't want to waste another minute here.


End file.
